


【时炭r18G】旧作番外三则

by kiboko1248



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga), 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: M/M, R18g, 四肢切断, 大剑paro, 食人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiboko1248/pseuds/kiboko1248
Summary: 过去没写完的，借用大剑设定的长篇的番外。有很多过激内容。被雷到算你的。本篇内含睡奸描写。
Relationships: Kamado Tanjirou/Tokitou Muichirou, 时炭 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	1. 01 狎戏

Title: 【时炭】巨刃番外2狎戏  
by kiboko1248  
  
Tags: Explicit, 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga), 时炭 - Relationship, Kamado Tanjirou, Tokitou Muichirou, No Archive Warnings Apply  
  
Summary:

巨刃番外2 玩具车

  
  
Published at: 2019-11-12  
Revised at: 2019-11-12 10:11:29 -0500  
  
Chapter 1  


巨刃 番外 狎戏【R-18】

预警：

1\. R，车，新手司机

2\. 睡那个JIAN,前列那个xian高那个chao,指那个jian。

3· 未满18岁请勿观看

4\. 本文主人公均已成年，只是外表看上去是十六X十七（大剑不会老化，外表年龄不一）

5\. 文笔垃圾

6\. 时间线是第一次讨伐黑死牟失败后。

7\. ooc人物 有些抖S的时

8\. 一句话伊炭、炼炭、义炭暗示。（只是单箭头）

正文：

醒来时，他已经在产屋敷家的秘室里了。

时透从被褥里坐起身，这里位于地下，黑暗的室内只点了一盏油灯。

照看他的人似乎临时有事出去了，剩了一半的茶饭摆在一边，散发着热气

借着这一点如豆的灯光，他伸出自己的左手，看了看。

依旧骨节分明，修长有力。

“我居然没有……？”，脑海里瞬间闯入了很多画面，他愣住了，片刻后猛地站起身。

借着那一点灯光，他在一条条黑暗曲折的长廊中摸索着，披发跣足，跌跌撞撞，却全然不顾。

灶门炭治郎静静地躺在那里，闭着双眼。他穿了一件白色的襦袢，身上盖着被子，总是高高束起的深赫色长发披散在胸前与被褥上，光洁润泽，一丝不乱，看得出精心打理的痕迹。

有几人围坐在他的身边，却都不说话，似乎在等待些什么。

隔扇处传来了“唰”的一声，有人拿着一盏油灯，急促地走了过来。

正抱臂坐着的炼狱杏寿郎睁开了眼睛，“时透君，你醒了。”

时透没有接话，而是跪坐在炭治郎的左手边，看着他的脸。

“我睡了多久？”

“从那之后3天”。

“他，一直没醒吗？”

炼狱的身侧坐着富冈义勇，义勇回答道：“醒不过来了。”

碧色的眼睛惊异地看着黑发的男人，对方深邃的眼睛里看不到光。

“你说什么？”，时透立即把头贴到炭治郎的胸膛上，从哪里传来的心跳微弱却切切实实地存在着。

“富冈先生说话真是的。经历了那样的事，炭治郎君的精神消耗太大，暂时醒不了而已。”蝴蝶忍的声音插了进来。

“大概还要多久？”

“这个我可说不准……”，忍苦笑地答道，“不过性命无忧，生命体征也正逐渐恢复正常”。

“谢谢你。”

“啊，不只是我，炼狱先生、伊之助君他们几乎一直在这里守候着呢。”

我不在的时候吗？……

时透站起身，向坐在地上的众人鞠了一躬。

“不胜感谢，下面的事交给我一个人就行了，请你们去休息吧。”

甘露寺蜜璃捂住勾起的嘴角，拉着伊黑小芭内的手第一个离开了这里。

“过河拆桥啊，时透君。”蝴蝶笑起来，随即乖乖地与香奈乎离开了。

善逸哭哭啼啼地拽着不情愿的伊之助，与其他人从房间里消失了。

最后只剩下炼狱杏寿郎与富冈义勇。

时透无声地注视着两个端坐于地的人，义勇忽然伸手理了理炭治郎的被角，站了起来。

“照顾好他。”义勇有些落寞的背影消失在了黑暗里。

时透看着他离去，背后却响起了炼狱的声音，“灶门很辛苦，我希望他轻松快乐。”

“请离开吧，我会照顾他的。”时透回答道。

又是一阵窸窸窣窣衣料摩擦的声音，炼狱缓缓走过时透的身边，又回首看了地上的人一眼，这才离开了。

隔扇合上的声音响起后，室内只剩下了两个人。

时透蹑手蹑脚地走到炭治郎的身边，坐了下来，握住了他的右手。

将自己从死亡与觉醒边缘唤回带来的精神负担几乎耗尽了炭治郎的精神，他现在只能依靠睡眠的方式来恢复。这就是非双子进行精神共有的副作用，即使是炭治郎这样精神极度顽强的人，也会……

我们真的能达成第三阶段吗？完全觉醒的同时又保持着人类的心智。那时炭治郎需要付出的代价必然远甚于眼前。

不这样做，就无法取得超越深渊的力量，就会死，时透的腰间仿佛又传来了冰冷的疼痛，然而这样做了，炭治郎可能会……

九岁的我失去了父亲与母亲，十岁的我失去了哥哥，现在的我……

如果我死了，他会为我流泪吗？那双美丽的眼睛会失去光彩吗？

如果他死了，我会——

盖着白布的脸，冰冷而僵硬的身体，众人围在身边哭泣——这样的画面几乎是瞬间便浮现在脑中，哪怕是想象也不能够忍受胸中的刺痛，等到反应过来，泪水已经打湿了脸颊。

所有的东西都是冷的，只有炭治郎的右手，依旧干燥而温暖，这是活着的证明。

“我好冷啊，”时透像蛇一样低下了身子，与炭治郎的身体贴在了一起，“炭治郎。”

……

这被褥，还有衣衫，都是碍事的东西……

炭治郎的襦袢向两边敞开着，时透的手指抚摸过斜跨过半个胸膛的三道伤痕，描摹着它们的形状。

“这个一定很疼吧。虽然我问过，你说不记得了。那个时候，我再早到一点，你或许就不会受伤了，当然也可能不会再加入组织，而是过着普通人的生活吧。”

“没有危险，没有忧虑，轻松快乐的生活。”

他侧卧在炭治郎的身旁，以手支颐，乌黑似缎的长发垂曳在地，另一只手随意地拈起一缕，用那末梢画着圈地逗弄着对方的乳丘，偶尔会对那绝妙的中心施以刺激。炭治郎的乳粒眼见得慢慢挺立起来，是健康的肉粉色。

“即使这样，身体的秉性还是没有变啊”。时透轻笑一声。松开发丝，从地上坐了起来。

他换了一个姿势，将身体挤到了对方的双腿间。炭治郎微微蹙起了眉，仍旧闭着眼睛，双腿大开，对正在发生的事一无所知。“不错的风景。”

“虽然我已经欣赏过很多遍，但在这种情况下还是第一次。”

时透长年握剑的手指小心地捻弄着那对因为充血而鼓胀的乳首，掌下的肌肤细腻而柔软，“虽然肌肉不像悲鸣屿那样发达得恐怖，但炭治郎你的胸部却很有料哦”。

这秀美的少年俯下身咬住了其中一粒，用虎牙的尖端和灵活的舌尖交替着去蹂躏。另一处的手指也没有停止动作。

从炭治郎的喉咙里发出了一声短促的悲鸣，他生起红晕的脸看上去很可怜。

“不明智的声音。”时透凑到对方的耳畔低声说。

炭治郎的一条腿被高高地抬了起来，架在比自己小一岁的少年的肩上。空气里忽然弥漫着椿花油的香气，时透纤长的中指坚定而不容阻挠地缓缓推进身下之人温暖而紧致的甬道。

“这里居然也有椿花油呢，是忍带来的吗？你的头发看来是她打理的。”

赫发的少年的身体随着那根手指的动作哆嗦起来，小腹不断起伏，微微扭动着腰。

“只是一根罢了，屁股就扭成这个样子。”很快，两根手指在炭治郎紧缩的肉道里玩弄起来。

炭治郎的前端渐渐苏醒了。注意到的时透咧起了嘴角，如果身下的人还醒着便知道这是对方要开始实施恶戏的前兆。

“以前你哭着不肯做的事就在今天做了吧。不靠前面解放。”

他凭着对恋人身体的熟悉，很快找到了将要给予折磨的那一点，一个栗子大小，柔韧的硬块。

并拢的三指对准了那个地方猛地冲抵上去，时透如愿以偿地听到了炭治郎破碎的泣音。“这才到哪儿？应该留着点力气才对。”

他没有醒来，身体却似乎感知到危险。被桎梏在肩上的大腿瑟瑟发抖，腰肢发颤，柔软的甬道也在拼命地收缩着。晶莹的泪水从眼角渗了出来。

时透却不为所动，轻易地制住了可怜的恋人，大开大合地用手指贯穿那已经变得滚烫，无所适从的肉穴，发出了噗呲噗呲的淫亵水声，完全抽出手指时，红肿淫靡，无法合拢的穴道就会惨兮兮地暴露出内部的风光。炭治郎断断续续地抽泣着，那一处关键的极乐之地，已经无法承受更多的刺激。时透将恋人的内部玩弄成了独属于自己的肉壶。

第四根手指加入的瞬间，炭治郎悲惨地大声哭叫，使劲挣扎起来，时透刁钻的指尖几乎刺破了那块柔韧的腺体，恋人就这样被他的手指强制送上了顶峰。

时透抽出湿漉漉的手指，便瞧见那穴口无力地翕张，无法闭合。炭治郎的体温高的吓人，身体还沉浸在余韵中，被弄脏的胸腹上下起伏着，呼吸里尤带着颤音。他的脸上满是泪痕，深赫色的发丝散乱了一地。

时透舔舐掉他眼角的新泪，感受到舌尖上传来的颤抖。

“还没有结束哦，现在该你让我快乐了。”

炭治郎的双腿被压倒在身体两侧，膝盖触碰到了被褥，高高地暴露出脆弱的中心。

尚处于不应期的甬道，再一次迎来了侵犯。不过这次的异物却是比手指更为凶残、炙热的东西。

“啊……”，炭治郎无力地呻吟出声。

时透被温暖的肉壁轻柔地吮吸着，忍不住加大了索求的力道，秀丽端正的脸上升起了粉霞般的晕潮，这是情欲的标志。

“想要对你温柔一点，却总是忍不住，因为这可比抑制觉醒难多了。”

他低头衔住炭治郎一侧的耳饰，滚热的鼻息喷洒在对方的颈间，引发了更多的颤栗。

绯色的眼睛终于含着泪睁了开来。

身体内部不应期的酸痛感攫住了苏醒的炭治郎，可怜的他尚未了解事态，便已经被情欲所俘获。

“别……别这样……别这样……”，他小声地哀求起来，“好酸……那里……好酸啊……”

他试图将手伸到前方，却被年轻的恋人阻止了，双腕被死死地按压在两侧，除了接受一切别无选择。

甬道被狂风暴雨般地摩擦着，每一次都故意正中那脆弱的腺体，难以忍受的酸痛里潜藏着无与伦比的快乐。

“饶了我吧……求求你饶了我吧……我要死了……”，身下的人眼前出现了白光，涎液自口角边流下，总是清澈艳丽的绯色眼睛因为再次登临绝顶而涣散。

时透的嘴唇覆上了恋人微张的双唇，黑色的长发帘幕般垂散在对方脸庞的两侧。

“无一郎……”，微弱的声音。

当他发觉自己的大腿被紧紧抵住，已经麻木的甬道里，异物又开始抽动时，几乎哭出声。

“为什么？……已经不行了！”

“我很害怕……不抱你就无法缓解，所以接受吧。”

……

炭治郎的穴口凄惨地洞开着，红艳的肉壁清晰可见，白色的浊液缓缓从中流出，弄脏了身下的被褥。

“不要再来了……无一郎……已经满了……求你……”，他语无伦次地说道。

时透却从自己的中衣的下摆上撕下一块，轻松地塞入了恋人的后孔，直到浊液不再漏出。

“染上我的气味吧。”

……

次日，时透被蝴蝶忍狠狠骂了一顿，心情却格外地好。

作者有话：

一炮解千愁

  



	2. 02 新红

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 过去没写完的，借用大剑设定的长篇的番外。有很多过激内容。被雷到算你的。
> 
> 本篇内含：青涩而失败的第一次。

Title: 【时炭】巨刃 17 新红  
by kiboko1248  
  
Tags: Mature, 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga), 时炭 - Relationship, Kamado Tanjirou, Tokitou Muichirou, Choose Not To Use Archive Warnings  
  
Summary:

大剑paro下的时炭  
两个性爱菜鸟糟糕的初夜

  
  
Published at: 2019-11-25  
Revised at: 2019-11-25 12:29:46 -0500  
  
Chapter 1  


17 新红  
预警：  
1.人物ooc  
2.剧情文笔都垃圾  
3.未满十八勿入

金质的圆币翻转着弹射入空，很快便隐没在刺眼的朝阳里。  
片刻后，唇角始终挂着淡淡笑意的女子双掌相合，黑衣的三人立即投来了审视与期待的目光。  
“是花还是字？是去还是留？”，炼狱问道，“我们很需要你这样优秀的感知型。”  
“继续留在组织不会有好结果，一旦你帮助治疗监视对象的事传到组织耳朵里……”宇髓补充道。  
富冈义勇不发一言，视线飘向远方的重峦叠嶂。  
“灶门君是重要的友人，不可不救。”蝴蝶香奈乎注视着掌间的缝隙，那里藏匿着未来。  
“少女啊，快揭晓你的答案吧！”炼狱的独眼炯炯有神。  
拥有神眼之名的战士将掌中物掷向三人，凭空划出一道金色的弧线。三人中最为敏捷的义勇猿臂轻舒，截了下来。

他迟疑地打开了掌心。  
这是一枚制作精良的金币，两面刻有相同的纹样，垂枝的紫藤与飞舞其间的蝴蝶。并无半个字迹。  
“你……”  
“这是反叛者的觉悟。”缀饰在发间的蝶翼迎风舞动，通透的眼中没有半分阴影。  
炼狱、宇髓闻言大喜，将欲开口。  
“有个非常重要的人，她需要我。所以——”  
“愿闻其详。”  
……

四人交谈一会儿后，走向现役的NO.1，与以他双膝为枕的赫发剑士。  
“你们有什么打算呢？”，依旧是炼狱先发问。  
时透没有反应，低头凝视着正闭眼休憩的炭治郎的面容。躺着的剑士勉强睁开眼睛。  
“现在还不可以，抱歉……”  
炼狱知他一早便看穿了自己的身份，心下已明白对方的用意。  
“少年，时机不我待，小心错过。”人海茫茫，路途迢迢，每一次的分别都可能会是再也不见。  
“抱歉。”  
香奈乎的声音插了进来：“我能感知所有的战士，只要没完全抑制妖气。”  
“有缘一定还会相见，只要还活着。”她说道，“这是灶门君对我说过的话。”  
……

时透所采取的直击策略，虽经历了一番波折，最终仍然取得了胜利，此时距离最后期限的到来仍有相当宽裕的时间。  
“这不…不太合适，您二位要下榻于蔽馆什么的——”，游廓的管事结结巴巴，搜肠刮肚地组织着措辞，希望眼前这两位“杀神”能打道回府。  
“哪里不合适？毁掉的房屋事先就给予了补偿，而且”，时透秀丽的面孔冷似寒霜，碧眼斜睨向这打着哆嗦的管事，微微凝眉。  
“铲除了两只大妖魔，你们还没给报酬，现在又推三阻四，不许留宿，是瞧不起我们吗？”  
他作势摸向背后的剑，那中年男管事双膝一软，歪倒在地。  
在一旁目睹了一切的炭治郎，心下大哂，面上却努力绷得死死，由于不擅长伪装，神色极为“骇人”。  
他还很虚弱，需要静养几日。

游廓提供了一间宽敞的上等和室，位置偏僻，少有闲人打扰，服务殷勤。二人住了进去。  
蕨姬花魁的事很快便被人们忘记，游女们私下的话题渐渐从风花雪月，奇事逸闻，变成了住进这里的男性大剑。  
“那孩子，长得真是漂亮，他真的有斩妖除魔的本事吗？无法想象。”一名徐娘半老的游女对同伴说。  
“木村管事可是吓得差点尿裤子，哈哈哈——”  
“我可以不要一分钱，把他变成男人。”又有一名姿态妖冶的游女加入了讨论。  
“做间夫？你想得美～”  
“我更喜欢……戴花扎耳饰的那位，他看上去是个很温柔的人……”  
“那个美少年一定是‘众道’中人，你们脸上的眼珠子都是摆设吗？”一直在吞云吐雾，年纪已经不轻的女人放下了手中的水烟。  
“还以为你有什么高见。”立即有人不屑地反驳起来。  
“就在昨天，我亲眼看到那两个在屋子里亲嘴，就是他和同行的头发发红的小子。”  
“唉？？！！”

炭治郎躺了两天便觉恢复如初 ，时透很高兴。  
“原来真是香奈乎，我们运气不错。”炭治郎剥了一瓣橘子，送到时透口中。对方正惬意地侧躺在榻榻米上，以手支颐，津津有味地看着一本泛黄的书册，漆黑发丝都挽到了身后，铺散一地，虽然是深秋，他却只穿了件白色的中衣，赤裸的双腿无拘无束，探出下摆的缝隙，或交或叠，没半刻安静，俨然一副寻常十六七岁少年的模样。  
赫发剑士想起一年前再见时的对方，只觉变化巨大，如天地悬隔。  
时透受用了这送到嘴边的服务，咬破饱满的果肉，唇齿间立即满溢甘甜，还有一点橘子特有却恰到好处的酸味，正如心中这份这失而复得，劫后余生的心情。  
他不禁看向坐在茶几边剥着橘子的人。  
炭治郎重伤初愈，虽身非常人，形容也有些清减。未曾束起的赫发散开，垂泻至腰，在白色襦袢的衬托下，鲜明非常，像是雪中燃起的炎火。时透认为那隐在衣下与发丝后的腰肢未免有些过分的纤细。  
“这个滋味很不错。”时透赞道。  
“是吧！”，炭治郎微笑着回答。“时透君这几天一直在看什么？”  
他想瞄一眼那书册，时透却置若罔闻，炭治郎不得不只手撑地，弯下身子歪头去看，  
摇曳的发梢不经意间扫过少年的脸颊，直痒到心里。  
绯色的眼睛终于看清了泛黄的纸页，“这是！！！”  
新生的血液似乎都涌向了颅顶，炭治郎的脸色快要与发色相近。

男人与女人赤身纠缠在一处，作出种种情欲之态，时透手中画册描绘的就是这样的景象。  
“我在这里找到的”，时透扬了扬已被翻阅得破旧的画册，“问了别人，她们说这是四十八手。”  
“男女交欢的指导，四十八种情交的体位。”  
“炭治郎，喜欢哪一个？”

两人的第一次是在黑灯瞎火的游廓和室里度过的，起因是答应被抱的炭治郎强烈的羞耻心。  
“把灯吹灭，这…这副样子太……难为情……”，他一丝不挂地躺在时透身下，双肘遮住脸，无论对方怎样哄劝，也不愿放下手臂。  
室内灯火俱灭，两人在黑暗中相拥。  
“不想被我抱吗？”，他虽然看不见时透的脸，却能嗅到失落的气味。  
“不是这样！”，炭治郎轻抚过对方的发顶，“我是第一次，还是被抱的那个，难道不该觉得紧张吗？”  
“真的？”，怀疑的语气。  
“没骗你，我也想和时透君做这件事，虽然本来以为能……”，  
“能？”  
“啊，没什么……”，还好现在什么也看不见，否则表情会出卖一切，炭治郎暗自庆幸。  
虽已经历人间无数腥风血雨，两人在情事上还是懵懂初开的少年，无论亲吻，爱抚，还是拥抱，都很生涩。  
时透从后搂住炭治郎的腰，边缓缓套弄起对方的前端，炭治郎细细的喘息断断续续地在黑暗里响起。他第一次听到对方发出这样的声音，只觉得无法自拔地为之牵动心神。  
时透闭着眼睛在对方紧闭的大腿缝隙中抽插，利用那里细腻滑嫩的皮肉抚慰自己。  
无法忽视大腿根部间的硬热感，赫发少年从未如此直观地意识到，时透是一个与自己一样的男人。对方秀美的外表与年龄使他忘记了时透也是具有侵略性的雄性。  
挺入时，性器的顶端常撞击在他的囊袋上，抽身时，便会磨蹭过敏感的会阴，嵌入股缝中，偶尔擦过其中紧闭的后穴。  
前后的刺激让炭治郎很快便射了出来。  
“你把我的手弄脏了。”时透将溅满精液的手指塞入怀中人的口中，挑弄着对方温热的舌尖，尚在余韵中的炭治郎迷迷糊糊地舔弄起来，大腿在下意识中夹的更紧，屁股打着颤。时透也是第一次，在此之前，因为身份处境连自慰都很少有，被他这几下弄得也泄了出来。  
热液全部射在了炭治郎的股缝间，囊袋、会阴也被搞得黏糊糊的，赫发少年不适地磨蹭双腿，忘记了时透的性器还夹在其间，只听到身后传来了抽气声，随即侧腰便被掐住了。  
“炭治郎是故意的吧？”，时透重新硬起的性器磨蹭着他的股缝。  
“我不是，你需要我用手吗？”炭治郎想要转过身，对方的顶端恰好擦过那一处穴眼，因为他突然的动作与精液的润滑而浅浅没入。  
撕裂的痛感使炭治郎僵硬在了原地，他来不及阻止，时透便已遵循本能全根没入，赫发少年咬紧牙关，不敢出声，他不想被某个起夜的游女发觉，便只能无助地发着抖。那里一定出血了，因为大腿根部有温热的液体正缓缓流下。  
「反正很快就会愈合，这对战士的身体而言不算什么，而且我是长子。」抱着这样的想法，炭治郎没有抗拒时透的索欢，选择忍受。从对方身体上散发出的失落的气味，这辈子只闻一次就够了。  
“炭治郎……里面好厉害……又紧又热…”，时透没有察觉到异常，像藤蔓般紧紧缠住赫发少年的身体，误打误撞体验了真正的性事，血气方刚的少年不懂得收敛与忍耐，他只停滞了片刻，便在怀中人紧窒火热的甬道里动作起来，鲜血提供了润滑。  
肉体撞击声在黑暗的室内格外清晰，炭治郎羞耻地抓紧了身下的褥子。  
「这就是‘被抱’吗？和我想的不一样……」  
他还是很痛，却比刚进入时好了许多。每当一阵疼痛褪去，腔道内就会传来酸胀感，像潮水退去后现出的浅滩。  
赫发少年的一条腿被拦膝抬起，性器得以进入更深的地方。时透并不给予喘息的机会，便咬住他的耳尖，大开大合猛力冲刺。因为腰部被牢牢固定，炭治郎只能忍受着甬道里的酸痛感。  
“炭治郎舒服吗？”，云收雨散之后，时透才想起，身边的这个人似乎一直都没有出声。  
“还……行。”炭治郎哽咽道。

第二日，试图“毁尸灭迹”的炭治郎被逮个正着。  
“流了血为什么不告诉我？”，时透指着带有血迹的褥子，“什么都不说，我会很困扰。”  
“我……”，赫发剑士移开了视线。  
“你是要照顾我的心情吧？我的尊严没那么脆弱。”  
“时透君，其实——”  
“再问一遍，你昨天舒服吗？”，他严肃地问出了不相称的问题。  
“不太舒服。”  
时透板起的脸终于缓和了一些，“昨晚是我不对，只顾着自己。对不起。”  
“以后不会再有这样糟糕的夜晚，我必须努力让炭治郎得到快乐。”  
“但是，炭治郎必须坦诚，我害怕被蒙在鼓里的感觉，哪怕结果是有利的。相通的心意，才是我希望在你身上得到的东西。”  
炭治郎摸了摸他的发顶，“我也要对你说对不起，为过分的自作主张。”  
“没能察觉到你的心意，真是对不起。”

大剑的和室隔扇没有关严，一位路过的游女好奇地向缝隙里张望。  
咯嗒，水烟自手中滑落，翻滚了一圈便停了下来。  
那两个人在接吻。

作者有话：  
1.炼狱&宇髓：炒掉屑老板，加入我们就能迎接美好明天！  
香：只要我炒掉屑老板，加入你们就能迎接美好明天是吗？  
炼狱&宇髓：是的，千真万确！  
香：（刚要说话）  
义勇：（不受控制地抢答）达嘎括托挖路。  
2.时：因为第一次表现不佳，所以以后要更关注你的感受，努力让炭治郎也得到快乐。  
炭：时透君真是个温柔的人。  
时：（进化成为前戏狂魔，道具圣手与言调大师）  
炭：等等，好像有哪里不对劲。

  



	3. 03 暗堕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外之四
> 
> 猎奇描写注意
> 
> 懒得删过去写的后记，如果造成了困扰我也不会解释。

Title: 【时炭】巨刃番外四 暗堕（R18G）  
by kiboko1248  
  
Tags: Explicit, 鬼灭之刃, 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga), 时炭 - Relationship, Kamado Tanjirou, Tokitou Muichirou, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage  
  
Summary:

1.人物ooc，有心智变为觉醒者的时透，思考模式接近妖魔。还有身心都菠萝菠萝哒的炭。  
2.r18g情节，有食人，内脏暴露，舔眼，四肢欠损，箱入等猎奇描写。

  
  
Published at: 2019-12-13  
Revised at: 2019-12-13 08:53:11 -0500  
  


巨刃番外四 暗堕 （大剑paro)  
1.人物ooc，有心智变为觉醒者的时透，思考模式接近妖魔。还有身心都菠萝菠萝哒的炭。  
2.r18g情节，有食人，内脏暴露，舔眼，四肢欠损，箱入等猎奇描写。  
3.雷者点叉，求别挂我。  
4.结局台词灵感有来源，文尾放出。

剧情简介  
时间线开始于与黑死牟的第一次交战后，是时觉醒为深渊，炭精神受损的if线，（正文世界线应该接番外二狎戏，时没觉醒，炭没受损，两人都很正常地活了下来。）

正文

劳伦斯·希尔曼作为传教士，来到这片和族的大陆生活已有一年了。免费行医是他的传教方式之一，本地乡民都认识这位好心的西洋异士，偶染风疾又看不起医生时便会向他求助，懂得一些西洋医学的教士来者不拒。

今夜，刚刚结束对一名患者的看视，劳伦斯走在回家的山间小道上。虽说此处偏僻，却安宁无比，从未发生过祸事。来往乡民皆可放心大胆地赶夜路。

「这里有山神大人保佑！现在连作乱的土匪都消失了！」这里的人提起此事总是一脸自豪。

信仰中只有一位真神存在的教士不置可否，他的安全感另有依托，那就是脖子上的十字架，以及袖袍内的火铳。

即使是下坡路，年纪已经不轻的教士仍有些吃力，他不得不放慢脚步。下到山脚后，行经的森森竹林吸引了他的目光。

「可以稍微休息一下了。」抱着这样的想法，教士就地找了一处坐下。

此时，月色正明，万里无云，这一片不算茂密的竹林竟有些敞亮了，教士抬头观望，故乡的天空与眼前的景象渐渐重叠，异乡客的惆怅浮上心头，他不禁闭上眼，倾听那些夜间生灵的生息之音。

山谷间的幽风穿梭过根根翠竹，吹拂在教士的脸上，惯于嗅闻草药的鼻子捕捉到了淡淡的血腥气，常闻经文祷告的双耳听到了风中夹带的细碎泣音。教士立时警觉地瞪圆了蓝眼睛，手掌向袍袖内伸去。

「不妙。」他告诉自己。

劳伦斯悄悄向未知的险恶靠近，那里是竹林的深处。每走近一步，真相就更呼之欲出。教士捻着胸前的十字架，心脏狂跳起来。

他看到了，即将一生铭刻于心的画面。

只见那几株翠竹下有块一米见方的山石，石上坐着一人。但对方似乎不在“人类”这个概念范围内。

如果忽略掉垂展在身后的，洁白而巨大的羽翼，“他”就是个赤裸上身的秀美少年，有着乌黑浓艳的长发，与在月色下像百合花一般白腻的皮肤。

“撒拉……弗！？怎么可能！”

少年的薄唇因沾染鲜血而如秋枫般艳红无比，这是在“撒拉弗”身上绝对不可能看到的光景，他轻轻一笑，微露出尖而长的犬齿，令一旁窥视的人心惊胆战。

“你的血好甜”，少年说道，抱紧了怀里的人。那人不知是死是活，了无生气地靠在他怀内，罕见的赫色长发散落在身后，部分已被鲜血浸透，仅剩的一件里衣卸落在腰间，已经看不出是什么颜色。

“肉也是，为什么你的一切都那么好吃呢？”

林间响起啃啮骨肉的细碎声响，以及微弱的抽泣声，每一声都像是利爪狠狠挠过教士的心头。他分明窥见，那不幸的受害者肩头皮肉几乎殆尽，露出了白骨。

「我要救他。」黑洞洞的铳口迟疑地瞄准了“撒拉弗”的头颅。

“当然，最美味的还是内脏，炭治郎知道我最喜欢哪一块吗？”一脸餍足的少年挑起怀中人的下颌，“不回答也没关系，你马上就知道了。”他掐住那人绵软无力的腰，规律地摇晃起来，刚刚歇止的抽泣声复又响起，还带了点垂死的喘息。

教士明白在那遮盖的衣袍下发生了什么，圣洁与淫邪的冲击阻碍了扣下扳机的手指。

“……神啊，这到底是……”，铳身在颤抖。无人解答他的疑惑。

“我想尽情地抱你。”少年用一种遗憾的口吻说道，“但这里有个碍事的人。”

忽见他笑意褪尽，碧眸阴冷，“你还要看到什么时候？”

“砰砰砰！！！——”，一连串的枪声惊起睡梦中的禽鸟，它们扑打着翅膀从上空飞过，遮天蔽月，竹林里晦暗了许多。

几缕青烟从黑洞洞的枪口里袅袅升起，教士的胸膛剧烈起伏着，努力向那石上看去。

适时，最后一群飞鸟散去，林间再次恢复光明。

那本垂曳在石下的黑发似乎拥有生命，此刻有几绺悬浮于空，少年掩隐其间的脸看不真切。

“滚。”  
几颗金属小弹从发丝内坠下，滚落到不知名的深处，发出一连串清脆遥迢的声响。  
扔掉膛内空空的铁器，无视警告的教士举起十字架，一步一步向对方走去。  
少年不明所以地看向他手中之物。“你耳朵不好还是语言不通？”漆黑光亮的长发再次开始异动。  
一心除魔殉道的教士大声念诵着经文，四肢腰背却被那长蛇般灵活，伸缩自如的乌发捆得结结实实，一股巨力狠狠将他甩了出去，仿佛在扔什么肮脏不洁之物。  
昏迷前最后的清明里，教士看到“撒拉弗”的眼睛变成了金色。  
“恶魔！！！——”，他听到自己震耳欲聋的喊叫，然后就什么都不知道了。

少年把玩了一番顺来的十字架，但没多久便厌弃了。  
“故弄玄虚。”他给予了评价，转而邀功般对怀中人说道：“我刚才没有吃人，炭治郎是不是该奖励我？”  
最后的深渊不会告诉对方，他其实对人类内脏毫无兴趣，只喜好非人非妖的战士的血肉，并且只限定于眼前的人。一无所知的恋人只会恳求他不要伤害人类，并乖乖献上自己作为交换。  
精神连接的破裂严重损害了赫发剑士的神智，现在的他几乎停止了正常的思考。“对不起”，“痛”，除了呻吟哭泣，他只会说这样语意简单的词句。

深渊口中的“奖励”经历一段岁月后，成功搭建了条件反射，炭治郎闻言立即打着颤，恐惧冻结了他的骨髓。肩头皮肉恢复如初，心灵却不会。  
然而这里已经没人在意他痛不痛，怕不怕。  
深渊的手掌轻易没入他的腹腔，像刀子切进豆腐里一样简单，顺时针逆时针地来回搅拌。  
被撕开胸腹，玩弄内脏的人无神地仰视夜空，这双眼睛曾经神采飞扬，现在却黯淡灰败。无边的痛苦在此刻超越了一切，包括爱欲与憎恨。他连喊叫的能力也失去了。  
“每次打开炭治郎的肚子，总是期待得不行。”伏在他身上的人品尝着手中鲜活的脏器，笑意盈盈。  
“对…不起……对不起……”，躺着的人答非所问，泪水打湿了鬓发，融汇在血泊中。  
「让你变成这样……是我……无能……」

“我最喜欢的是这里——”，少年的手折断骨骼，深入胸腔，握住不断跳动的温热物体。腥甜的血顿时喷泉一样溅射开来。  
“这是最甜的地方，无论吃多少次，都会有种温暖的感觉，这就是幸福吧？”他看着掌中犹自跳动的心脏喃喃说道，“真是让人上瘾的滋味。”  
曾经的清丽之姿不见踪影，赫发少年的伴侣变成了从血海中诞生的妖冶魔物。  
“痛……痛……好痛……”，被啃食的人不断呓语。  
「很痛吗？让我看看……为什么不小心点呢？」  
「……我不会再让你受伤了……」  
是谁说了这些话？自己为何感到心痛？明明已经没有心脏了……一线难得的清明显现，炭治郎艰难运转起昏聩的神思。

“痛？啊，我忘了，应该让你舒服起来。”现实中少年的声音阻断了他杂乱的思绪。  
他停止了进食。  
生机正回归到赫发少年残缺的肉体上。  
被撕裂噬夺的血肉一一重生，膛腔之内又传来了微弱的跳动，大开的胸壁合拢归一，惟有肚腹上沾染的血污能证明，方才的一切绝不是虚幻的梦魇。  
食欲得到满足后，深渊在连接着下身的柔软甬道内寻找温存。这并不是简单的性欲处理，他很明白这一点。  
“我想就这样抱着你，直到永远。”  
“对……不起……”  
深渊灵巧地舐尽伴侣的眼泪，对敏感的眼睫根部施加足够的刺激后，舌尖滑入湿滑的眼眶内。他的手指不允许对方闭眼逃避。  
赫发的人双手紧张地捉住深渊胸前的发绺，它们兴奋地盘旋上他的腕臂。眼球被反复摩挲的感觉无论经历多少次也不能习惯，他小声呜咽告饶。眼球被舔弄带来的焦灼感，与甬道内脆弱腺体与肠腔结口所承受的刺激汇聚到一起，逼得人眼目湿润，不断分泌的泪液流入深渊的舌间。  
深渊喜欢恋人的眼睛，因为它们美丽又好味，像舶来的西洋糖果。眼睛是恢复最慢的器官。迄今为止，他只尝过寥寥几次。事后，痊愈的伴侣总会恐惧地躲避他的视线，尽管每次不会持续太久，但当对方拒绝注视自己时，一种难以言明的恐慌与空虚感便油然而生，所以还是少吃为妙。  
今夜只是浅尝，不会折腾太久。深渊心内计较着。

飨宴的尾声终于降临，深渊挽住恋人的腰背，碧眸仍像从前那样深情款款。  
“能再说一遍吗？就像从前。”  
“对……不起……”。依旧是答非所问的呓语。  
「再也不会放开你的手了，无一郎。」虚幻的回忆在脑海中上演。  
“太好了！我呢，也想永远和你在一起。”他回报以爽朗的笑颜。

在复出的初代NO.1鼎力相助之下，奋起反叛的战士们杀死了首领，将组织在这片大陆上的残余势力全部铲除，剩余的妖魔和觉醒者也一个不留。  
他们很快锁定了最后一只深渊，这是无法回避的终局。  
“动作真快。”  
深渊波澜不惊地看向包围而来的众人。  
“比那时快多了……”，他还是过去战士时代的打扮，似乎一切都还没有发生。  
四下里无人应答，只有如林的剑刃闪烁着寒光。昔日并肩作战，彼此信任的同伴此时眼中却饱含警惕与杀意。  
“他在哪儿？”炼狱杏寿郎打破了沉默的铁幕。他的身后，银色的眼，翠绿的眼，墨色的眼，一双双不同的眼睛焦急地搜寻着四围。  
那个人的身影无处可寻。  
只有一个人满脸难以置信，浑身颤抖。“香奈乎？！人在哪里？！”，昏暗的夜色里响起蝴蝶忍的喝问。  
“炭治郎…在…不…怎么可能…那两人已经……”

“我不会出手，因为和炭治郎约好了。”深渊笑道，“当然也不可能吃人。”  
“所以你们可以别再碍事了吗？他已经回不去了，接下来也会一直呆在我的身边。”  
少年平静诉说着既成的可怕事实，从容地化解了所有的攻击。觉醒体下的羽翼舒展而开，身体瞬时飞腾入空。他不想拖延太久，免得弄巧成拙。  
“偶尔违背一次，他肯定会原谅的。”  
深渊的身影忽而消失在半空，战士们心中警铃大作。  
在一旁负责监察战局的鸣女，忽而感知到背后的凉意与不祥的妖气。  
“抱歉，你的能力太棘手了。”有人幽幽说道。  
“唉？”她惊疑地轻呼。  
并没有什么征兆。  
只是断裂的发丝忽然如柳絮般飘落而下，女子的头颅坠落到地上。  
“这下至少可以平静十年……”，深渊松了口气，落在林木的高处，俯视着众人。  
“很伤心啊，炭治郎。”少年揩去左眼中流下的泪水，“但不这样做，我们的愿望就仅仅是愿望。”

“太可悲了……”，另一边参天巨木的高处，一人缓缓现出身形。  
黑发黑眼，醒目的花扎耳饰随风飘动。  
“是你啊，先祖大人的弟弟。”深渊漫不经心地瞥向那人。“看来血缘无法带来羁绊，却总是造成阻碍呢。”  
一场争斗一触即发……

劳伦斯教士确定，自己将会带着那段刻骨铭心的记忆进入墓穴。二十年过去了，七十六岁的教士仍滞留在这片异乡的大陆上，某种坚定的执念困住了他。即使无数次故地重游，拥有“撒拉弗”外表的魔鬼再未出现在他眼前。  
二十年前的今天正是奇遇发生的日子，教士搭上了通往故地的列车。他订了少有人打扰的头等舱。行李早有专人安排妥善，此刻的老人拄着拐杖，寻觅自己的包厢。途经的一间厢室不知为何开着门，路经的他无意窥视，余光却扫到不可思议的一幕，手中脱落的木杖滚落到车壁边……

“撒拉弗”就坐在那里，容颜未改，穿着黛紫色中羽织与浅灰色的着物，黑发整齐地披垂于肩，散落在软座上的发尾浓艳如旧。与多年前不同的是，他的背后不见了羽翼，怀中的那人也换成了不足两尺高的黑箱。  
木箱的正前方是两扇紧闭的小扉，屏蔽一切好奇的视线。少年小心地环抱着搁在膝上的黑箱，似乎内里藏有相当珍贵之物。  
一路蹒跚凑到门边的老人，发现了厢室内另几人的存在。强烈的直觉告诉他，接下来探听到的东西可能是对二十年前奇遇的诠释，也可能只是一段增添迷惑的注脚……

“让我们看一看吧……求你……”，善逸双手紧合，哀求对面的人。已经很久未落下的泪水将他的面容弄得一团糟。  
身旁的香奈乎呆滞地看向木箱，极力按捺伸手触碰的欲望。  
伊之助的嘴唇咬出了血，翠绿的眼瞳死死盯着紧闭的箱门。  
“你们要对别人最重要的宝物做什么？”少年不为所动，端正地坐在那里。  
善逸哽咽道：“只是见一面……也不行吗！！！？”红肿的双眼里，有怒火隐隐透出。  
深渊咪起眼睛，皮笑肉不笑，“只是见一面？”  
“是的。”不知是谁艰难地作出了回答。  
“呵。”  
伊之助摸向身后被包裹在重重油纸下的剑柄，他不经意地向顶篷瞄了瞄……  
“行吧。”少年双手勾住门扉上的机拓，“但，这是最后一次。”  
箱门缓缓分开，窗外暮日的光晖逐渐照亮那神秘的昏暗之处，三人与门外的教士瞪大了眼睛……  
箱中的人似在沉睡，象牙色的肩颈与胸膛掩映在垂散的赫发之后，大簇大簇的百合填满了缺失的部位与空荡荡的嫣红内腔，乍一看，似是这箱中之体孕育了异常鲜妍的白花绿叶。  
若有若无的清新香气在车厢内氤氲开来。  
“炭…炭治郎？……”颤栗的呼唤之音响起。  
箱中之人眼睫轻颤，徐徐睁开闭阖的眼帘，显现于人前的依旧是记忆中清澈明艳，红宝石般的颜色，只是失去了焦距。他微启双唇，泄出了一声短促而微弱的吟哦。它是无意义的，简单的音节。

“哈啊……哈啊啊……哈啊啊啊…啊啊啊啊啊啊！！——”，伴随在粗重喘息之后的，是受伤野兽般的凄厉吼叫。  
就在厢顶即将被巨力破开的前一刻，对面少年的声音清晰地传入众人的耳蜗。  
“这是我所见过的，最为美丽之物。”  
水草般的黑发缠绕上闭合的宝箱。

后记  
1.结尾灵感来源，京极夏彦的《魍魉之匣》，柚木加菜子的结局。当然大剑的身体是不会腐烂的，而且炭因为共生的原因（没错这篇番外里两个人的精神共有已经达到这个阶段了，参考第十五章的谢花兄妹和原著融合阶段的花露水姐妹），不会“死”，但他的活着只是肉体意义上的存活。  
时最后的话是西面条对花露水（初始阶段）的评价。  
2.缘一在这条世界线成为了主人公，再一次打倒无惨，并放走了成为深渊的后代（也算吧？）。  
3.结局是新夺还战的开端，鸣女/人肉gps（我对不起你，同人文里跳槽还是要做炮灰）死去后，香奈乎花了20年才追踪到目标（时在设定里可以完全抑制妖气，所以很难找。），大战即将在火车上开启。  
4.深渊时的爱大部分表现为食欲，思考也异于常人，所以才会有后文一堆猎奇的事。  
5.狎戏里，开篇的时梦到了本篇的事，吓得要命。

  



End file.
